Happy Ending
by Kandykanemel
Summary: OneShot. Laley. Future Fic. Lucas and Haley are married and have kids.


Haley POV

" Mommy wake up!" I hear Jessica and Kyle yell while jumping on the bed. " Mom!" Kyle yells again. He is not that much younger than his sister. Ignoring the _tisk tisk_ from my doctor, I was pregnant again two months after Jessica was born.  
" I told you to stop jumping on the bed." Lucas says sternly.  
" Sorry daddy." Jess says with a pout, instantly wrapping her daddy around her finger. " It's okay sweetie." He said rubbing her head. It was hard for them to get used to not jumping on the bed; They've been doing it for so long. Lucas told them to stop because I'm pregnant. I'm not showing so they don't believe us. Lucas goes into paranoid mode when I'm pregnant. Early in my pregnancies it is cute but as it progress I get annoyed.

" Daddy said we can go to the park mommy." Kyle whispers to me like it was a secret. I was so nervous about being a mother when I was pregnant with Jessica. I brought loads of books on parenting. Lucas said they were a waste of time. I realized he was right. The bonding that is supposed to take weeks or months happens in seconds the moment they lock eyes with us.  
They both walked and talked early. They prefer my singing to television and Lucas playing basketball with them to toys.

" We can have a picnic." Jessica smiles. " We'll get the stuff ready." Lucas says while throwing Kyle over his shoulder. " Yeah!'' Kyle screams as they walk out. The only thing they are going to do is find one of the millions of basketballs in this house and play. " Don't drop him daddy." Jessica warns her father. She is protective of her little brother. " What do you want to make for the picnic?" I asked while getting out of bed. " McDonalds!" She screams excitedly. " Make Jess not buy." I said trying not to laugh at her over excitement. " Sand witches momma." I laugh at her mispronunciation and she looks at me funny. " Go ask your dad and brother what type of sandwiches they want and I'm going to get ready." I tell her as I pick her up off the bed.

After I'm ready I go to the backyard because they are still playing basketball. " We won again Daddy." Jess yells giving her brother a high five. How they manage to beat a professional basketball player is too obvious for me. " One more time!" Kyle yells jumping up and down. " No way." Lucas says pretending to be exhausted. " Hales They're forcing me to play basketball with them. " No!" the kids yell in unison. I raise my eyebrow at him and he looks at me innocently. " What kind of sandwiches do you want?" I ask them. " McDonalds." Kyle says making me realize they were going to get their way. " Maybe next time Hales." Lucas says then kisses me. " Eww!" Jessica and Kyle yell while running back into the house. Lucas and I laugh. In that moment I understood I had my Happy Ending.

Lucas POV

"Daddy, I want to be in the NBA." Jessica says once we get to the park. "WNBA sweetie." Haley corrects while patting Jessica's head. She has my blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Kyle has more of Haley's features; her auburn hair and brown eyes. Jessica was a peaceful infant. She loved to watch the world around her. I missed the first two months of Kyle's life; traveling during playoffs. It seemed he had already developed a complete personality by the time I got home. Forming a tight bond with him wasn't hard. After that i decided my family would come before everything even my basketball career. They were both easy births. I've never felt exhilaration like that before in my entire life. Being there to witness the birth and have the doctor place your child in your arms for the first time, making a unforgettable moment.

"No I want to play with Daddy on the same team." "Me too!" Kyle yells. Haley and I laugh. The thought of seeing Kyle and Jessica trying to play a professional basketball game is so hilarious it almost brings tears to my eyes. They seemed to get upset at our laughing.

"Push me on the swings Mommy!" Jessica yells. " I want to play basketball." Kyle protested. "We just played at the house." I remind him. " Thank you." Haley adds. She is just jealous she is the only one in our family that has absolutely no skill. You would think being married to me would help her game. But it doesn't. I bet even the baby will be great at basketball. She said she wants a singer since Kyle and Jessica are tone deaf. I told her I can't control the Scott gene.

"Okay I will play on the swings." Kyle agrees. "I'll push you." I said giving Haley a quick kiss on the cheek. "Knock yourself out." she says laying a blanket on the grass a few feet away and starts to read a book. A book on food craving during pregnancy. I couldn't care less about food cravings. Getting up at 2am to get strawberry ice cream doesn't bother me. The mood swings scare me. When she was pregnant with Jessica she would threaten to divorce me on a weekly basis. I though it was cute at first but after a while it wasn't so funny. She didn't have many mood swings with Kyle. He just like to kick a lot. Haley said he was a stubborn little Scott and was trying to kick his way out.

"Push me high Daddy." Kyle demands. "No! Push me high." Jessica says giving her brother a frown. "How about I push you both high.?" I ask knowing that will calm them down. "I guess." Kyle says. After a few minutes Jessica gets upset because she can't fly to the clouds. "Mommy pushes better." Jessica sys getting off the swing and laying on the blanket next to Haley. "It's not Daddy's fault he is too weak." Haley smiles. " I love you too Hales." I replied. She starts to tickle Jessica. Jess is laughing so hard Kyle decides to get up and go over there. I thought he was going to help Haley. Instead he tickles Haley and Jess helps him. Haley started to laugh hysterically while trying to get them off her. "Lucas!" she yelled. I ignored her. "Lucas help me!" she screamed laughing trying to control her breathing. " Help?" I ask doing a great job of not laughing. "I'm too weak." I remind her. We both know I'm not going to help her. She never helps me when the kids double team on me. I sit on the swing and watch smiling. Smiling not only at the sight before me but at the fact I truly found my happy ending.


End file.
